The contractor shall independently maintain a data collection system based on local statutes and local interest. Data are collected in a variety of formats using both paper and electronic media depending on local dictates and resources. Certain core data items describing the demographics of the patient and the characteristics of the tumor, the methods of diagnosis, the first course of the treatment, and follow up information shall be collected in common. These data are encoded according to rubrics precribed by NCI following uniform definitions and procedures. Otherwise, each contractor shall operate independently according to the rules and regulations governing the collection of such data within their catchment area.